Un sueño y una promesa
by Shirei-Kan
Summary: No tengo ni la menor idea de que escribir espero que lo lean


**N/A: **Hola, yo por aquí otra vez espero que la disfruten.

**DISCLAIMER: MSLN **no me pertenece todos los derechos a quien pertenezcan.

* * *

><p><strong>Un sueño y una promesa<strong>

Recuerdo el día que la conocí estaba tan nerviosa que no podía ni hablarme, fue bastante divertido verla moverse inquietamente mientras me saludaba. Fuimos amigas desde ese día y a medida que los años avanzaban mis sentimientos por ella cambiaban de una simple amistad a un gran amor y eso me asustaba y no porque ella fuera mujer sino porque era mi amiga y temía perderla si se lo confesaba.

Cuando teníamos 17 años yo ya no podía disimular mis sentimientos y los celos me consumían, cada vez que una de sus admiradoras se le acercaba yo quería arrancarle la cabeza. El día de su cumpleaños ya no pude más y en un arranque de valor le confesé que la amaba, mi corazón se detuvo cuando ella guardo silencio y me miro como si le hubiera mentado la madre, entre en pánico y empecé a hablar nerviosamente hasta que sentí sus labios sobre los míos, cuando nos separamos ella me dijo que también tenía sentimientos por mí y desde ese día fuimos novias oficialmente.

Han pasado 5 años desde ese día y esos fueron los mejores años de mi vida hasta que el destino decidió que mí felicidad terminaría y lo hizo de la manera más cruel posible me arrebato al amor de mi vida para siempre.

Ahora estando en la que fue nuestra casa lloro amargamente mientras recuerdo cada momento feliz que pasamos juntas.

Ha pasado un mes desde que me quitaron a Fate y no encuentro un motivo para seguir viviendo, he llorado cada día y no logro dormir casi nada, mientras estaba en mi cama sonó la puerta abriéndose y me sorprendí, nadie tenía llaves de este lugar aparte de mí y Fate pero ella ya no está así que decidí ir a ver quién era.

Cuando bajaba la escalera la vi, allí frente a mi estaba Fate se veía muy maltratada pero me sonrió de esa manera tan especial que siempre me encanto, yo estaba muda no entendía cómo podía estar aquí de pronto ella hablo

_- Nanoha acaso no piensas saludarme_

_- Fa-fa-fate-chan pero cómo es posible tu moriste hace un mes-_ sin decir nada se acercó a mí y me abrazo, el calor de su cuerpo se sentía tan bien

_- sé que tengo que explicarte muchas cosas pero me encantaría darme un baño primero-_ observe a Fate y me di cuenta que en realidad si necesitaba un baño y con urgencia, la tome de la mano y la guie hasta el segundo piso, después de que Fate se bañara cure algunas heridas que tenía en su cuerpo.

_-Fate-chan cómo es posible que estés aquí se supone que moriste he estado llorando por ti todo un mes_

_-lo siento Nanoha mi intención nunca fue hacerte sufrir yo solo no sé qué paso, no puedo darte una explicación-_ cuando termino de hablar vi lágrimas en sus hermosos ojos y la abrace con todo el amor que sentía por ella.

_- tranquila Fate-chan lo importante es que estas aquí conmigo _

_- yo siempre estaré contigo Nanoha incluso si muriera estaría contigo porque yo te amo no lo olvides nunca y por favor no llores sabes que no resisto verte triste._

Hablamos durante toda la tarde me dijo lo mucho que me amaba y yo le conté lo que hice en este mes sin ella aunque no fuera mucho en realidad. A la hora de la cena preparamos su comida favorita y después de cenar decidimos ver una película.

_- Fate-chan dame galleta_

_- te la doy si me alcanzas-_ me dijo mientras subía el brazo, intente acerque a ella para quitarle la galleta pero Fate no me dejaba, estuvimos jugando un rato pero en un momento inesperado la bese, rápidamente Fate me correspondió el beso que paso de ser tierno a estar cargado de toda la pasión y el amor que nos teníamos.

Terminamos de ver la película y nos fuimos a dormir, nos acostamos frente a frente y mientras el sueño llegaba a mí por primera vez en un mes Fate hablo

_- Nanoha _

_-si Fate _

_- recuerda que te amo que siempre te amare y que nunca me perderás porque soy tuya, promete que no vas a llorar además acuérdate que adoro tu sonrisa._

_- lo prometo Fate-chan y yo también te amo _

_- lo sé ahora duerme lo necesitas _

Me acerque a Fate y cerré los ojos mientras ella me abrazaba y así nos quedamos dormidas.

Cuando desperté Fate no estaba a mi lado, la busque pero no había rastro de ella en la casa, tampoco de la cena de la noche anterior todo estaba tal como siempre, entonces caí en cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño, que Fate-chan estaba muerta y que yo seguía estando sola y sin que pudiera evitarlo llore, llore como no había llorado nunca, llore hasta quedarme sin lágrimas y luego recordé la promesa que le hice a Fate-chan en mi sueño y ya tenía un motivo para seguir viviendo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA2: **A quien lea esto gracias. espero lo disfrutaran esta basado en una imagen de tumblr (por cierto pueden buscarme como thewhatereverparadaisme) dejen sus comentarios se aceptan sugerencias, criticas, amenazas de muerte y demás.

Saludos.


End file.
